Composite panels may be used in a variety of applications because of their relatively high strength-to-weight ratio. For example, composite panels are often used to form interior components of an aircraft such as, without limitation, floor panels, lavatories, walls, closets, dividers between seating sections, and headers above doorways. In some cases, the composite panel may have an angled section referred to as a bend, formed by the intersection of two separate composite panels. In other cases, the bend may be integrally formed within a single panel.
The current technique for forming an integral bend in a composite panel involves laying up uncured composite plies on a mold or other suitable tool having angled tool features that impart the bend to the layup. During curing of the layup, the bend becomes permanently set in the panel. This approach, however, is time consuming, labor intensive and may require a separate mold for each particular panel.
It has also been proposed to form bends in composite panels by forming a slot in the panel and then bending the panel about the longitudinal axis of the slot. The slot is formed by removing a strip of material from the panel. However, after the panel is bent to the required angle, voids may remain in the slot where material has been removed to form the slot. These voids must be filled with a filler in order to assure that a solid joint has been formed that exhibits the necessary structural strength. The voids may be filled using, for example and without limitation, a potting compound. Use of fillers is time consuming, labor intensive, adds weight to the panel and requires a waiting period for the potting compound to harden.
Accordingly, there is a need for a composite panel having a substantially void-free bend therein, and a method for making the same that overcomes the problems discussed above.